Truakkeraa
Truakkeraa NE Large Town (South) Corruption +3; Crime -5; Economy +3; Law +4; Lore +1; Society -4 Qualities artifact gatherer (magical), darkvision, deep traditions Danger 5 Government overlord Population 3,002 people (2,500 kobolds, 498 lizardfolk, 2 blue dragons) Notable NPCs The Great King of Storms Truaak (LE male young adult blue dragon sorcerer (elemental-air) 4) The Great Queen of Mirages Keraa (LE female young adult blue dragon illusionist 2) Draconic Appeaser Xi'Teek Thundereye (LE male kobold bard (dragon yapper) 7) Head Defender Kruubvoor Monsoonscale (NE male middle-aged lizardfolk bloodrager (draconic) 6) Marketplace Base Value 1,000 gp; Purchase Limit 10,000 gp; Spellcasting 5th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 Within the Lizardfolk Empire of Grandia, there resides a town that is located deep within a forest that is close to a shoreline near the Southern Seas. This area is known as Truakkeraa, named after the mating pair of blue dragons that rules the town-'Truaak, the Great King of Storms', and Keraa, the Great Queen of Mirages. The history of this town is largely unknown to anyone else, but what is known is that, whenever the dragons started to rule the town, they landed laws that bring swift and unfair justice to any who even dare commit the smallest of crimes. Truaak is said to have even more electrical power than his age, and is known to fry any crime makers to a crisp-before he consumes the corpses. Keraa is a surprisingly gifted illusionist for her age-it is her work that the town is so secluded from the rest of Grandia. Despite being in the Empire of Lizardfolk, less than 500 lizardfolk resides in this town-most serve as either nurses, hunters, caretakers of the eggs of lizardfolk and kobolds, or the guard of the town. Their leader, Kruubvoor Monsoonscale, is a dark blue colored male of great strength and wisdom, but he is a selective mute (only speaking when needed), and worse he is not in his prime-and it shows with his heavy breathing after a battle. He battles with his great sword (gifted from Truaak himself), but if needed be he can fight with his own two hands. Kobolds are usually reserved for mining, trading goods with other settlements in Grandia (somehow), or are ambassadors-the greatest of these ambassadors, and the source of jealousy from all other kobolds-is Xi'Teek Thundereye, a sapphire colored, gold eyed screamer of a kobold who serves as the adviser of the dragon rulers, and the announcer for any grand news of the dragons (when said dragons do not care to give announcements). Many do not like him for how he was seemingly picked to be the dragons' adviser out of pure choice-due to his cowardly nature and tendencies to screech at the top of his lungs at any random time of the day. The kobolds and lizardfolk respect and venerate the dragon pair, but it is clear that they follow every law the dragons make for complete fear of death. Many outside of the town question why the dragons would want to rule a town like such, but many believe that near the town lies ruins that are untouched by the demons of Old Ganterton (which Xi'Teek claims with excited screeches that is simply cause of the presence of two dragons)-within such ruins are piles of magical items of ages past, from simple wands and scrolls to powerful artifacts and weapons of ancient rulers and priests. Many speculate that the whole reason why the dragons have taken over the town is to export the magical artifacts and treasures residing in these ruins to their own as their hoard-some even dare believe that once the demons take over the ruins, it will be a matter of time before they see through the illusions and invade the town (in which the dragons will either fight to defend their hoard, or flee-the latter is considered the easiest way to make an enemy in the town). Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Large town Category:Grandia Category:Made by KoolKobold